Bright stars, Dark night
by 3groonix
Summary: Some may see us as weak but our weaknesses make us strong. Join the story of Lee sin and Sona as they find how to conquer their communication barrier.


-Chapter One-

-The Moonlit Field-

In Runeterra war has always been a common theme. Wars of hate and anger were fought and fueled with magics of ancient and swords that were sharper than the tooth of a tiger. Yet after the league formed, all the rage and hate has become controlled and concealed into organized events and fight.

Yet the story I tell you today is not of that. I tell you a story of a ferocity that rivals a tigers but this is not formed from hate or anger. It's formed from the same emotion that fuels our very being. "Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud." (1 Corinthians 13:4 ). Love is the true hero of any story, and this one is no exception.

This story starts on the Rift, Summoners Rift to be exact. After a long battle to decide one of the many conflicts formed from the rival of Demacia, the land know for discipline, and Noxus, the city know for it's ruthless methods for getting strength. The battle was no small one, like any battles faced on the Rift, yet as all things that begin it ended; It ended with Demacia as the victor.

Yet this fight was more aroused than a normal battle would typically be. It lasted from the point the sun hit the peak of its life, when it reached highest into the sky. until it fell below the crest of the earth. It was a immense and illimitable battle for a battle over such a small feud.

Two champions were the sole reason for this, The blind monk and the mute musician. They both fought with all their might and fought with such ferociousness that the Summoners who controlled them lost what little control they had. Even after the most powerful Summoners came and took over still they could not be controlled. The battle was ended soon after from worrying that Summoners couldn't control the two anymore. Demacia was crowned victor only because they were ahead at the time. The league suspended them each a month to regain their calm.

"Why must I lose the grasp of my own limitation!?" Was the sound that echoed through the halls along with the sound of a shattered pillar.

Sona heard this and knew it was Lee Sin. She understood it came from his suspension from the league and how he felt. He stormed out into the forest and she knew where he would go. As she knew where he went every night, this night being no exception. She followed him from a noticeably far distance but yet close enough to never lose sight. After a mile of following Sona ended up where she always ended up on nights like this. She laid there just inside the tree line not to far from him but far enough. She sat on a rock,the sane rock she always sat in, and watching him do his emblematic routine. Every step took was quintessential by definition. Every step as seen by Sona was one that fit into his pattern that ruled his life. She could see the pure essence of its grace and form.

She came and watched him every night she could. She yearned to see him when he is in the beauty of his movement from one stance to the next. A flowing river of moves that represents almost a dance yet something that means even more. After every round of stances and moves he did it again making the most smallest changes to make it even closer to perfect. At the end of every night he would meditate for a seemingly endless amount of time. He was so calm and relaxed. She could observe him from afar and see what lied inside. This night he finished early. He stood up and look straight at Sona with his cloth covered eyes.

"Hello" Lee calmly stated " I sense your presence every night." "Don't be afraid I won't hurt you."

Sona slowly walked over to Lee taking slightly heavier steps than normal so he could tell where she was. She went out into the open field and instantly saw the glory of its location. The night sky overhead was a the most divine sight her eyes had ever witnessed! The sky was darkest than the blacker and finest ebony; The stars where the diamonds that shined and pierced the soul as you are locked into staring. The most breathtaking sight though was the moon. It hung high in the sky in its full glory; It shined with a vague glimmer of pure white and made every corner of the field illuminated in a black and white light that created a the most beautiful scene she had ever seen.

"It's beautiful isn't it? It the one thing I missed most when I turned sightless" calmly stated the monk as he faced the sky.

More than anything in the world Sona wanted to tell him what she was experiencing. She felt bad that Lee Sin would be left in silence, but such an option, talking, wasn't available. She sat there waiting for something to happen.

"I've asked around to see who follows me at night. I know you can't talk Sona, and I know that this must be a little awkward between us but I'm glad you're here." "I know how you feel being restricted in a way that may seem unbearable; Yet I'm glad you're here, I'm glad I have someone who understands; Though people may see us as weak our weaknesses make us strong." "I would love it if you could return tomorrow night if that wouldn't be asking too much."

Sona watched as the monk left the field of grass into the trees and was marveled at how well he maneuvered in the forest, even better than she did. She remembered the fight and remembered how even though people may see us as weak our weakness make us strong.


End file.
